Spikes Fun Adventures
by BronyHoodFictions
Summary: In this storyline a lot of stuff happens in these chapters, Spike dates Rarity and asks her to merry him after a few dates, the ponies find out interesting things about their friends, and a lot more to come
1. Chapter 1

"Hey spike." Said Twilight, Spike looked behind him to see Twilight smiling when a knock came from the door. Spike opened the door to see a mare standing in front of him with a smooth white coat and purple hair curled near the bottom of her mane, Spike started blushing as his eyes stared straight into hers. "Hi Twilight, I'm here to pick up Spike." She said. "Okay Rarity, just have him back when you are done." Spike walked with Rarity down to her house. When they got there Rarity closed the door behind them as they walked in, Spike sat on the couch and asked why she needed him. Rarity then told him she wanted to go to a restaurant. She had him put on a tux and tie. After he put them on Rarity then put on her dress, Spike watched in awe as she walked out to where spike was sitting and asked him what he thinks. Spike was quickly brought out of is daydream and said more than beautiful. rarity began blushing and said we better get going before it gets to late.

_  
Spike and Rarity were having a great "Date" After they ate Spike payed for the meal and walked Rarity home, as they walked home Spike asked if he could stay at her house for a while, Rarity said yes. When they got back to her home Rarity started having "feelings" for the dragon, Rarity thanked Spike for the meal and gave Spike a kiss on the cheek. Spike almost fainted as Rarity giggled. Later that night Spike called Twilight to see if he could sleep over at Raritys because it was to late and luckily she said yes, Spike hung up and sat on the couch, Rarity came out of her room with some blankets and Pillows, Spiked wanted to know why she had two in her magical grasp. Rarity said she would sleep out here with him for the night, Spike was very happy that he got to sleep at Raritys, Spike got up next to Rarity on the couch and fell asleep, before Rarity fell asleep she gave Spike a kiss on the lips and quickly broke it up before he woke up, then she went to sleep.

The next morning Spike woke up to the smell of something cooking, he smelled something he never smelled before, he got up and walked towards the smell. He saw a nice plate of pancakes with some gems in a bowl, he walked up to the table and sat in the chair, greeted by Rarity, he said good morning and tried the food, he said that it tasted so wonderful and that he loved the dish Rarity made. Rarity started to blush again and tried to hide it, but before she could Spike saw her and said "Rarity, d-do you... Do you like me?" Rarity started blushing more as she explained her feelings for the dragon, Spike got up and walked over to Rarity looking her in the eyes, he felt so warm and pleasant. Rarity looked down and saw something poking out of Spiked scales, she got embarrassed, Spike felt his member coming out of his scales and tried to hide it blushing and saying sorry, Rarity understood as spike said sorry again but also saying that she's just so beautiful, Rarity began to blush once more, Rarity started getting uncomfortable and Spike took a hint about it, he went back to finish his breakfast as Rarity joined him, after they ate Rarity and Spike walked to the library and before knocking on the door Spike told her what fun he had and just then, his worked went blank, as Rarity kissed him on the lips he felt a warm shock surge through his body, they ended up kissing for about two minutes. Spike then knocked on the door not knowing Twilight watched the whole thing, the door opened and Twilight had a smirk on her face. So Spike she said, how was the kiss? Spike started blushing and said "How did you?"  
Twilight told him she saw him kissing Rarity outside.

The next day Spike asked Rarity out on another date and was going to pick her up, when he got to her house he knocked on the door and saw Rarity open the door and told him to come inside, as Spike walked in she told him to take a seat and to make himself at home, /I can't believe I'm dating the mare of my dreams/ he thought as he saw Rarity come from her bedroom giving spike a new tux, this one matched his body with a green undershirt and a purple over shirt, he loved the new tux but noticed Rarity with a dress with the same colors. Instead of being at a restaurant they just ate at Raritys house, she hired a waiter and chief to cook and serve them, they ate and talked about their emotions and what was happing in their life's. Rarity began feeling more love between them and was starting to fall for the dragon, she told him that she was starting to love him more and more each time they saw/dated each other. Spike complimented Raritys eyes, hair, coat and made Rarity blush, she saw Spike pull out a box with earrings in it with diamonds shaped like her cutie-mark, she was amazed at how Spike managed them, she than got up and gave Spike a hug and kissed him, Spike then started kissing back, as they kissed they started getting all touchy and Spike quickly pulled away and led her to the bedroom, Rarity then slammed the door shut and locked it, Spike pulled himself onto Rarity and kept kissing her, as they kissed Spikes member started growing, Rarity then told Spike to sit down and she bent over and started licking at his member, After a few licks she then enveloped Spikes full member and started thrusting her head up and down, every time she moved her head up and down on Spikes member, Spike felt a jolt of pleasure through every part of his body, Spike then got up and had Rarity turn around so her marehood was facing him, he then dug his face into her marehood and started licking at her, she let out a gentle moan as he licked her juicy pussy, she then stated she wants him "in" her, she then bent over lowering her rump a little so Spike had a clear shot, Spike guided his slippery member into her wet marehood, as he did so Rarity let out a deep moan of pleasure, he started going deep into her as she moaned louder, this aroused him more, he started thrusting back and forth speeding his pace every once in a while, Rarity moaned louder and louder, Spike then screamed he's going to burst when he quickly took it out Raritys soaking marehood and had her suck his member causing him to erupt in her face, she tasted his salty fluids and licked it of her face, she then licked him clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
After Rarity and Spike had some "fun" they just relaxed next to each other, they soon heard a knock on the door, Spike quickly got up and opened the door, and saw a yellow mare with pink hair, it was Fluttershy, she came to pick up her dress Rarity made. Rarity gave Fluttershy the dress, as soon as Fluttershy left, Rarity gave Spike a kiss and walked him home where Twilight was waiting for him, he was 3 hours late. Twilight asked Spike what took him so long and he told her he spent a few more hours with Rarity, he thought about the fun night he had.

The next day all the friends went on a trip to the Crystal Empire so Twilight can see her brother, Spike sat next to Rarity of course and Twilight sat I front of him, and the the others sat on the other seats of the train car, Rarity felt something touch her hand, she looked down and saw Spike smiling and holding her hand, she smiled back, Spike saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash sitting next to each other and thought something was up, they never sat next to each other that often...

When they arrived, Spike knew they would be there for a week and asked Twilight if he could stay with Rarity for the week, she said yes because she knew they wanted some time alone. After they all checked into their rooms, Spike jumped on the bed with Rarity and had her cuddle with him for a while, then they got up, kissed and went to see Twilights brother.

Twilights brother had a little chat, and he gave Spike a box to give to Rarity, the box contained a ring with a purple gem, after they talked Spike asked Rarity out on another date, they walked to a fancy restaurant and Spike ordered for the both of them, near the end of their date, Spike pulled out the box and gave it to Rarity, as Rarity opened it she started blushing and asked Spike if they could go back to the room immediately. When they returned Spike knew what was about to go down, so he closed and locked the door and got on the bed with Rarity, Twilight was not far from their room, and noticed Spike locking the door, she just thought to herself /Oh Spike/ Smirking. Rarity started kissing Spike and feeling his tongue, Spike joined in so she was not the one doing all the work, as they kissed, Spike felt his member jolt out of his scales and grow, Rarity started grasping him and sliding her hand up and down on his member, she then got down and started licking and sucking at his member, every time she moved, he felt more and more pleasure, he grabbed Raritys head and shoved her head straight down on him as he bursted...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
At Twilights house, Twilight is having a sleep over with all her friends, Spike was even there, but Twilight was not sure she wanted him with them, he kept close to Rarity and he noticed Applejack and Rainbow Dash sitting next to each other once more, Spike though they had the hots for each other, Twilight had her book like always, she was reading through it to see what they could do, Twilight then said let's tell each other "deep" secrets, the other ponies did not mind, Rainbow went first, she told every one that Applejack is her girlfriend, the others gasped, Because Applejack and Rainbow had the same secret, she decided to skip, then it was Fluttershys turn, Fluttershy told them that she was her pets little play pony, every one was shocked, Then it was Pinkies turn, Pinkie told all of them that she rapes interesting male stallions, Then it was Twilights turn, she said that she had a thing for Big Macintosh, she started to blush, then it was Spikes or Raritys turn, Spike went first, He got up, and stood in front on Rarity, he told her how much he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever, Rarity started blushing, then it was Raritys turn, she told every one that she had the same feelings for Spike, though this was not really as new to Spike or Twilight, after the fun they had, they all went to sleep, Rarity gave Spike a long kiss and slept next to him, Spike fell alseep instantly along with the others.

The next day, everyone woke up and ate breakfast, Twilight had some time alone after everyone went home, Spike went with Rarity, Twilight pulled out a magazine with pictures of stallions and started cloping to herself, as she closed she let out sighs of pleasure, filling her body up with warmth, she felt her tense up and let out a huge moan of pleasure as she felt her fluids come running down to her bed...

Spike and Rarity went to her house, Spike brought some wiskey that they could drink, they sat on the couch and drank it, after a few sips Spike felt a little loopy, Rarity asked if he was okay, he said yes. Spike had went three days without seeing his Rarity, so he ended up throwing himself onto her, but she did not mind, after a while they were just about to have sex when a knock came from the door, Rarity quickly got up and opened it to see her sister, Rarity forgot that she had to watch her for today, she let her in and introduced her to Spike, a Spike took the hint Rarity gave him and went upstairs to the bedroom, Rarity told her sister that she was going to take a quick shower and went upstairs to Spike, she told Spike to goto the bathroom for a shower, she then turned on the water and got in. Spike got in with her and watched as Rarity got all wet, this made Spike get a raging boner, Rarity saw his boner and got close to it, she then started to suck it as the water from the shower got them both wet, after a minute of Rarity sucking Spikes boner, she then turned around and gave Spike a clear entrance, Spike then guided his wet member into slippery marehood, Rarity felt her body fill up with warmth as Spike started trusting into her, she tried not to scream or moan so her sister did not here her, Spike then went faster and faster giving a sign he was ready to burst, after a few more thrusts, Rarity felt a warm gooey up inside her. After the pleasure they had, they washed up and got dry, then exiting the bathroom, Rarity went to go check on SweetyBelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
Applejack and Rainbow were working around the farm, during a break they cooled off, Applejack just stretched in front of Rainbow, she tried not to blush but she could not help it, she got aroused as she watch Applejack stretch and splash water in her face, Rainbow walked up to Applejack and started kissing her, Applejack kissed back, as Big Mac watched he started getting a boner from watching the two kiss, he knew it was wrong but he ended up cloping to the two ponies kissing, Rainbow noticed Bic Mac and asked if he wanted to join, at first he didn't know if he should but then he was convinced to join, he soon started letting the two of them lick his boner as waves of pleasure jolted his body, he then got up and started thrusting into his young sister as Rainbow kissed her, he then switched to Rainbow, after a few thrusts he started feeling a liquid that was not what he thought, he looked down and saw blood coming from Rainbows marehood, he asked if Rainbow was a virgin, she said yes with a blush, so after that he started going slower, after a minute of thrusting into the two ponies, he felt like he was getting ready to burst, he took his boner and let the two lick it till it exploded...

Spike and Rarity saw something that shocked them yesterday, they are still amazed but shocked at seeing Big Mac ram into Rainbow, and Applejack. But they just tried to let it slide past them as they walked over to Twilights house, when Spike and Rarity arrived, they knocked on the door and the door opened, they greeted Twilight and entered. All three of them decided to goto the old castle the two sisters lived in, there are rumors that the place is haunted by the leftovers from NightMare Moon, as they walked into the castle, they retrieved some books, and other things, Spike found a hidden passage way that went down to a dark, and spooky room, the room held a lot of armor and a book on the history of Equestria, the armor was from a battle a long time ago against Discord, the book said everything that happened, but they did not need it so they headed back home.

When they got home, it was getting to late so Rarity and Spike just spent the night at Twilights(Spike now lives with Rarity)... They slept on the couch, Spike woke up around midnight and woke a Rarity up, he and Rarity left Twilights to goto Raritys, Spike had something in store for Rarity, but he needed to retrieve it first. When they got the Raritys home, Spike ran inside to grab a box from a secret area, the box held a purple and green ring, he pulled out another box with a "boy version" of the ring, he was going to finally merry Rarity...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
Spike took out the little fuzzy box that held the ring with a purple gem that shined brightly in the sun, he then got down on his knee and asked Rarity to merry him, she started to blush as red as an apple and said yes. The two walked down to Fluttershys house the day was partly cloudy with the sun peeking out of the clouds, when they arrived they knocked on the door, but no one came, so they just walked in, when they got in her house it felt warm, but suddenly, they heard a squeak come from the bedroom, remembering what Fluttershy said, they just walked out of her house and left, in Fluttershys bedroom, Fluttershy was on a comfy red bed, and low enough for Angle to shove his little fuzzy face at her marehood, after a while of them fooling around, Fluttershy had to quickly go and get her dress from Rarity.

The next day, Spike and Rarity told every pony about the wedding, and they needed to go soon, they were going to the Crystal Empire, the train Shining Armor sent them was a crystal like train that was shiny, inside the train were red carpets, soft comfy seats with gold railing on the ends, they all arrived at the "Private" train and got on, Spike sat next to Rarity but this time, they had their own train car, but every once in a while they went to check on the others, Rarity gave spike a kiss as Spike filled up with warmth, his feelings for Rarity made him feel so pleasant when he's around her, the same happened with Rarity, the train arrived at the Crystal Empire, it seemed to be glowing with a light due to the sun, they all checked in at the hotel, they got amazing rooms, the rooms had some of the best beds in Equestria, you can just sink yourself into one and never come out, the floors were wood, but the wood was elegant, it was a spruce color.

Spike noticed Rarity woke up and went outside, so he went outside with her, the two of them looked at the night sky filled with stars, the moon gave a haze down to Equestria, Spike gave Rarity a hug and went back to bed, Rarity just sat outside for a few more minuets then went back to bed with Spike, when she got back inside, she got on the bed and whispered to Spike "I love you." Spike heard her and whispered the same thing they then went to bed. The next day, Spike had his white tuxedo on waiting for Rarity to walk down the row, soon the music played and the doors opened, Spike saw Rarity in a white poofy dress that went to the ground, when she walked down, every pony watched as she got up to where Spike was, Spike smiled as Rarity smiled back, they gave their vows and kissed each other, Spike felt a new warmth fill up in his body as they kissed, he felt and "urge", he quickly whispered in Raritys ear, they both quickly walked to the limo and went back to the hotel, in the limo, they were kissing like they have not seen each other in a month, feeling each others tongues, Rarity began to let out slight sighs, they felt the  
Limo come to a stop, they got out and went to their room, Spike closed the door behind him and locked it, he started kissing Rarity more, taking off her dress, he felt his member poke out of his scales with rage, after Raritys dress was off, she started hoofing Spikes warm member, he felt jolts of warm pleasure in his body, he gave Rarity a hint and she understood, as Spike sat on the bed, Rarity got on top of him and lowered herself on him, Rarity felt her body fill with warmth and pleasure as Spikes member went deep inside of her, as Spike trusted into her, she let out faint moans, Spike got more aroused and thruster harder into Rarity, soon he felt her bleed and asked if she was okay, she told him yes, so Spike continued, he then felt him tense up as Rarity did, he felt the body liquids mix as he thrusted hard into Rarity.

When Twilight returned to the hotel, and knocked on Spike and Raritys door, she heard someone tell her he would be there in a minute. Spike opened the door looking tired, Twilight asked if he was okay, he said yes, Twilight entered the room to find Rarity sleeping on the bed, and the room a mess, clothing was everywhere, and bottles were on the floor, Spike looked around and realized the mess, he asked Twilight if she could help, Twilight used her spell to put the bottles in the trash and put the cloths in the hamper, he thanked her and got onto the bed with Rarity.


	6. Special

After Spike and Rarity got married, every pony enjoyed themselfs at the party like they did when Princess Cadence and Shining armor got married. After the party, every pony went to the hotel and got ready to go back to Ponyville. When they got back home, Spike slept with Rarity. The next morning, Spike woke up to a smell of pancakes, he went to the kitchen and said good morning to Rarity, Spike sat down but noticed something was wrong, Rarity looked mad and sad and she was not talking. Spike asked her if he did something, Rarity still never talked, Spike wanted to cheer her up and find out what's wrong but never did. Rarity heard Spike talking last night, he was saying Twilights name and grunting,she knew he was cloping.  
Rarity never said anything to Spike, but seemed to have fun with her friends, she knew she was hurt on the inside. Later that day, Rarity told Spike she heard what happened last night, and just wanted to be friends, Spike understood because he knew what he did was wrong, so he went to Twilights sadly.  
When he got to Twilights he told her what happened, Twilight seemed grossed out but pleased. Twilight let Spike stay with her like the old days, Rarity knew that their relationship would not last long, dragons and mares don't make a good match. Rarity heard a knock on the door, she slowly got out of her bed and opened the door, she saw Spike, he came to apologize to her but Rarity still wanted to be friends. Spike understood and left, when he got back to Twilights, he heard faint noises coming from her bedroom, he walked upstairs and opened her door, he saw Twilight on her bed using her magic forcing a odd looking stick into her. She looked at Spike embarrassed, then she had an idea. She told Spike to come closer, he slowly walked closer. Twilight used her magic and lifted Spike onto her bed and placed him behind her. Spike knew what she wanted, he felt a small boner form. She told him to put it in her, as he did, a noise came from downstairs. Rainbow dash walked upstairs and saw Spike humping Twilight. Rainbow had a odd expression on her face, a mix of shock and laughter. She started laughing as Spike quickly got off Twilight, Rainbow whispered to Spike that their secret with her. Rainbow dash told Twilight she was returning a book she borrowed and left. Spike wanted to continue, but Twilight said later. When Spike got into his bed, he remembered Twilights soft plot and the warmth that surrounded his member. He instantly went to sleep.  
The next morning, Spike woke up and went to the kitchen, he sat down and saw pancakes with gems. Spike ate the pancakes then he saw Twilight, they said good morning and continued what they were doing. After Spike was done eating, he remembered what happened last night and felt a small boner form. Twilight walked into the kitchen and saw Spike, she got a little aroused but also disturbed. Spike asked if they can do it, Twilight had to think for a bit but made up her mind. She told him to goto the bedroom, as he did, Twilight locked the doors and closed the windows. When she got to her room, she opened the door and walked in. She slowly got on the bed. Spike got behind her and slowly put his member into Twilights soft plot. Spike started thrusting into Twilight as she let out small moans. Spike bursted into Twilight as she let out a loud moan, he took his member out of Twilight and just laid on the bed tired.  
The next day, Spike woke up to a knocking on the door, he went down stairs and opened the door, he saw Rarity and Rainbow Dash standing out side looking at him awkwardly, Spike remembered he never took a shower. Rarity asked Spike why he smelled funny and looked messy, but Rainbow Dash started laughing. Rarity soon knew what happened, she felt sad but knew they were just friends. Rainbow asked if Twilight and Spike wanted to hang with Derpy Hooves, Rarity, and her. He asked Twilight and she said sure. Rainbow looked at Twilight and Spike funny, but Spike knew what she meant. Spike went back inside and took a shower.  
Later that day, Derpy, Spike, Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow all were at the park, Derpy was eating a lot of muffins. Spike asked if he can have one, but Derpy said no. Rarity was walking alone behind everyone, Spike slowed down and waited for her to catch up. Spike started talking to Rarity but she would not talk back, inside she still hurt but hurt more now. Spike said sorry for making her sad and caught back up with the others. Rarity noticed a new looking stallion by a tree, she slowly walked over there leaving the others. She said hi and saw the strange stallion look up at her. Rarity felt her heart skip a few beats as she looked at the stallion.  
Spike looked back and noticed Rarity was gone. He looked around and found her talking to a stallion by a tree. The stallion looked familiar but he forgot were he seen the stallion.  
Rarity asked the stallion were he works, he said he is a member of the Royal Guard. Rarity started to blush and asked what his name was, he said hid name was Snow Knight, he then asked Rarity what her name was. After they introduced themselves and shared a little about them, Rarity asked if Snow Knight wanted to walk. He said sure and they started walking.  
Snow Knight told Rarity he had to go and walked back to the Crystal Empire, Rarity walked back to her house daydreaming.  
Spike and the others were already home, but Spike went to see if Rarity was home. When he got to her house, he saw Rarity coming  
Rainbow Dash invited Derpy Hooves and Fluttershy over for a party and games. The first game they played was Truth or Dare, Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy Truth or Dare and she said dare quietly. Rainbow Dash dared Fluttershy to kiss Derpy Hooves. Fluttershy started to blush while Derpy jumped onto Fluttershy and kissed her. Fluttershy then asked Derpy Truth or Dare. Derpy said dare. Fluttershy wanted to be nice so she gave Derpy a muffin dare... She dared Derpy to lick the muffin over and over like it was a stallion. Derpy started licking the muffin slowly. Derpy then asked Rainbow Dash Truth or Dare, Rainbow said dare. Derpy had an evil dare, she dared Rainbow to have sex with Fluttershy, both of them looked at each other awkwardly, Fluttershy started blushing more, almost as red as an apple. Rainbow got closer to Fluttershy and kissed her, Fluttershy started rubbing Rainbows plot. Rainbow gave slight sighs and moans. Rainbow got under Fluttershy and started licking. Fluttershy quivered and moaned. Derpy started getting aroused but kept it in her. Both mares were enjoying themselves so much. After the game, they all were exhausted and fell asleep as if they were drunk.  
The next day Rarity had a dream about Snow Knight, she could not help her major crush. Everypony had a good sleep after all the crazy things that happened. Applejack and PInkie Pie had a party, the party almost went wrong when Applejack had to much to drink and almost raped her brother Big Macintosh.


End file.
